Gone Forever with Suicide
by MoonPetalsLoonyLions
Summary: [One-Shot Suicide] Wallabee Beatles- Everyone thought he was just a tough guy; one who didn't care if he was beaten or not. They were wrong; way wrong. "He's gone.. Forever with Suicide"


_ He's gone.. Forever_

Was this real, or was it pretend? The young raven haired violet eyed girl couldn't tell; first, she had felt everything was perfect... She was wrong; one of her four best friends, had committed suicide.. His name was Wallabee Beatles; he was only 10 years old... Found lying bruised and beaten on the floor, a blade sprawled between his slim fingers.

Kuki Sanban,- the raven haired violet eyed young girl, had been one of his closest best friends, and obvious crush. Her large green sweater covered her hands as they shivered. Kuki was broken beyond compare; her heart and soul were blank, the memory flashing in her mind...

Abigail Lincoln had been comforting her, her face twisted into a series of sadness, guilt, and regret. She knew it was partly her fault.. Right? Her long navy and white coloured t-shirt covered her shorts. She bit her bottom lip- why did Wally do it? Was it her? She was scared, seeing how everything was broken..

Nigel Uno was shivering violently, "I'm living a nightmare..." He whispered to himself, seeing the bloody and bruised figure upon the ground. He felt as if... He could've stopped it... He clenched fist, his scarlet sweater covering his hands. His piercing blue eyes were wide beneath the shades, tears blurring from within..

Hoagie P. Gilligan... Wally's other closest friend, was shocked. He began shivering inwardly, his mouth gaping. His auburn hair was covered by an aviator hat, goggles covering his beautiful blue eyes. He clenched his fist until it was paper white. _"You could have stopped him.._" His mind kept pressing, his guilt arising.

Wallabee Beatles, he was the supposed 'tough guy'; most people would wonder how he did it.. Not showing or revealing anything to his friends.. His family... No one. He was wearing his usual orange hoodie, the sleeves rolled up. His once beautiful emerald green eyes showed nothing; nothing but a clouded reflect... His bowl cut blonde hair usually covered his eyes and nose, but they were brushed aside, himself lying motionless in pain... He had some good reasons, but maybe others thought they were horribly childish and stupid... He had to much pain; he couldn't cope with it.

Nobody had a clue of why he did it.. They found him on the playground of the school building a few hours before.. He looked as if he was crying..

"Just meh' alone!" He had snarled at the team, causing them to retreat. Kuki was confused, him telling them to leave him alone was only if something horrible happened. Abby, Nigel, and Hoagie just merely nodded, biting they're lips as they retreated. Kuki stayed behind, shifting her gaze from her friends to Wally- who was now on a swing. "What's wrong..?" She said softly, making her way to him. "It's nothin'!" He had replied coldly, his emerald green eyes narrowed. Kuki didn't buy it; she walked next to him, embracing him tightly as she whispered "It's okay Wally.. You don't have to tell me.." Wally didn't hug back, nor shove her off. He just let her hug him; it would be the last hug he ever got- alive.

A few minutes later, Kuki grabbed his hand, hauling him up and smiling. "C'mon Wally!" She said happily, caressing his hand in hers. Wally nodded slightly, obviously still thinking.. Is this the right choice? He wasn't sure of anything anymore... He stuffed his hand in his hoodie, holding a small piece of paper unnoticed.. Or so he thought; the Japanese beauty had caught a glimpse of it, but said nothing at all.

Once they arrived at the treehouse, Wally stumbled towards the debriefing room, his emerald green eyes cold. Nigel was standing at the podium, his face showing nothing. "We have a new mission.. " The bald Brit explained, eyeing Wally suspiciously, but he wouldn't admit that. "But... It's an undercover... We have to pose as some ice cream workers, meaning we need someone to monitor the mission." Nigel explained further, fixing his shades as he looked around. Hoagie looked interested, while Abby was smirking mischievously. Kuki smiled slightly, but that faltered as she looked at Wally. He was just staring at the ground, no really listening. "Numbuh 4?" Nigel asked, using the code names or 'Numbuhs'. Wally stood abruptly, walking towards Numbuh 1, or Nigel with a scowl on his face. "I'll stay back." Wally confirmed with a slight nod- which confused most of the team. "Alright... Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" Nigel commanded, climbing aboard the 'C.O.O.L.B.U.S'. Hoagie fist pumped, grinning as Abby had smirked.

Kuki didn't feel right leaving Numbuh 4 alone at the treehouse, but knew she had to.. Right? She boarded the vehicle before her, her face grim as she looked out the window. Wally just stood, giving a slight nod as the bus had flown away. He was only 10, but he felt as if his life should end... He shook his head; he already knew what he had to do.. He walked to the monitor, biting his lip. He sent a message to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, suddenly hearing a crash;

He turned around, seeing , and a few robots. smirked, seeing the small Aussie standing by the monitor. Nigel had gotten the message, looking as the screen began showing Numbuh 4 fighting - alone. He ordered Hoagie to turn the ship around, but it was too late; the ship had been shot down by Nightbrace- who was smirking.

Numbuh 4 struggled to get one of the various weapons in the treehouse, but he didn't get any. had commanded his robots to attack, which they did. It was a light green blur as the beam from its eyes hit Wally in the leg; causing him to wince aloud. He fell on the treehouse ground, getting angry. He stood abruptly- ignoring the immense pain he felt in his lower leg. He lunged forward, punching right in the nose, then kicking him down on the floor.

The man didn't give up, commanding his robots to attack the Aussie with all they got; the deadly robots shot more lasers, hitting Wally in the back and the arm just as another picked him up and began crushing him- bruises covering his body. He growled in pain, bit just began kicking the robot, causing it to plunge a hole. His foot became stuck as the robot was about to blow. "Crud.." He muttered as the impact caused him to slam face first into the hard wall.

Wally wiped his bottom lip with his hoodie as he stood, clenching his fists. He lunged forward again, kicking and punching robots until they blew. His face only showed a broad smirk as he finished off the last robot. It was only and him; he moved forward, punching before knocking him out by hitting him with a frying pan. felt backwards unconscious as Wally heard nothing, not on persons voice. He skimmed his way over to the monitor, his face cold and expressionless. He saw they were captured, but escaping nonetheless. He sighed, kicking the wooden floor as he gazed at his pure white shoes.

He suddenly heard a female voice coming from the monitor. "Numbuh 4! Are you okay?!" Numbuh 3- or Kuki said concerned. Wally just simply asked if she could put the group up to the screen so he could see them. "Sure.." Kuki replied, turning around and yelling for her teammates to come to the small screen. "What is it Numbuh 4?" Nigel asked, seeing the burns, gashes, and bruises covering his body- or the parts they could see. Wally gulped; "I'll miss you all... But one day you'll understand.."

Before anyone could ask what he meant, he shut off the monitor, eyeing Kuki as the screen went black. He sprinted to the kitchen area, jumping over some dead robots or debris of the fatal fight. He looked for what he needed- a simple knife. Once he had found one, he shuddered. The Aussie reached inside his hoodie pocket, grabbing the slip of paper- which really was a photo with writing on the back. '_Forever and Always_' was labeled on the back. He flipped the photo over, a picture of him, Nigel, Abby, Kuki, Hoagie, Joey, and his mother and father. He smiled slightly as he overlooked the photo, seeing the sides were torn and tattered along the edges. He made his way back into the debriefing room, his face once again showing nothing.

He looked at the photo, seeing a red heart around Kuki- whom was hugging him from behind. The blonde Aussie was smiling, but blushing as well as Kuki embraced him. Wally smiled slightly, hearing a beep from the monitor- a message was being transmitted. He felt his smile falter as he stared at the ground; this was the end.

Kuki and the rest of the team were confused, until.. Something snapped inside they're heads- Was he trying to destroy something? They were oblivious- not even thinking about how severe the situation may be.. Nigel commanded Hoagie to start the ship, worry in his sky blue eyes which were hidden beneath the shades.

Wally stared at the photo, knowing his team probably were coming... But he didn't know for sure. He shook his head, sending his golden bowl cut to be a mess. He took the knife, his emerald green eyes showing nothing. He was pained, sure. But no one thought the young blonde haired green eyes Aussie would actually do it- better yet, know about it. He plunged the knife into his wrist, the skin being cut with a gash; he felt immense pain as he dropped to the ground, hearing the sound of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S landing... He could see his life flash before his eyes as he lay motionless in pain..

Kuki had sprinted out of the bus, her violet eyes full of worry. The young Japanese 10 year old skirted her way into the debriefing room, her eyes wide. She took in the scene, her mouth gaping. The debris of the fight, knocked out, and... A small figure curled up in the corner, blood seeping onto the floor. She covered her mouth, sprinting towards the broken figure. She then froze dead in place- She screamed seeing him laying motionless on ground, the slim knife sprawled between his fingers.. She could see the deep bleeding gash in his arm, her eyes wide.

The rest of the team raced to room, gasping as they looked around. Nigel felt guilt in his heart as he leaned against the wall sliding his hands over top. "What have I done?" He whispered, eyeing Wally carefully. He was dead, gone for good.. He bit his lip, tearing up behind the shades.

Abby shivered violently, her eyes bulged out. She made her cautiously towards Kuki, tears staining her face. She tried to comfort her, but of all people- she knew she couldn't help Kuki .. Nonetheless help herself with guilt. "Why'd you do it?" She whispered, kneeling beside Kuki and Wally.

Hoagie just stood there, his balance failing as he tumbled to the ground. He struggled to keep the tears within as he shook violently, not even caring about the world around him. _What I've done... Why did this have to happen?_He thought over and over, hugging his knees. He knew he did this; he must've... Right?

Wally didn't do this because of them.. He did it out of pain; the pain that no one knew was there... A lone tear was plastered upon his face as they found him. He grasped the photo in his ghostly pale hand, the other sprawled around the slim blooded knife. His eyes were like slits, the emerald color faded and cloudy. They couldn't have saved him; the cut was too deep.. His last thought had been of the girl he loved.., Kuki Sanban..

Kuki sobbed onto his bloodied orange hoodie, suddenly taking notice of the photo in his hand- seeing the heart around her... She sniffed, her eyes rimmed red from the tears. She was shocked, reading the back: _'Forever and Always'_, except the 'Always' was crossed out, and 'Gone' was engraved instead. _'Forever and Gone'_. She cried harder, wondering if he ever knew.. "I love you.." She breathed as she closed her eyes, laying her head on his chest. He was gone. Gone. Forever and Gone.

Everything was a shock to his family.. They all thought he was happy, care-free, just himself.. But they didn't know the pain inside of him, no one did... He was only 10, and now he was gone.. for good. Joey was crying once he heard, even if he didn't know what suicide meant- He knew what death was. No one could know the pain and hurt inside of the small Aussie when he heard his brother was dead... He felt like dying himself the moment he heard the horrifying news.

He was dead. Dead. And he liked the feeling. He felt saddened seeing Kuki like this, watching from a ghostly perspective. He gazed down, wishing he could hold her hand once again.. But he couldn't. He wished she knew what he felt; He wished he could hold her tightly.. But this was his choice. His own choice. He was alone, sure, but that is not the reason he committed suicide; no one would ever know. He looked at his bloody self, breathing in as the scene faded to black, a defying light appearing behind him.

_"I love you too Kooks.."_

and then he was gone. Gone Forever with Suicide.

* * *

_[I feel so upset killing Wally! But that makes a story. I know, this sucks... But I wrote it on my iPod! Okay D: Oh, and I'm writing more dying/Suicide stories. They're fun to write XD weird, huh? But meh, it's better then nothin'...! Gahh . stupid IPod! Or, as Wally would say; CRUDDY IPOD! Here's a lame joke: Nightbrace is when Nightwing went dentist. Lame, huh? But, it's sorta funny XD Well, g'bye!]_


End file.
